Compounds containing amino groups are important basic substances in the chemical industry. For example, alkylamines and alkyldiamines are used in the production of polyamides, polyureas or polyurethanes and also copolymers thereof.
The fermentative or enzymatic production of alkyldiamines, for example of diaminopentane (DAP) by decarboxylation of lysine has been known for a relatively long time. In this connection, various methods for isolating the product of value from the fermentation broth are described.
Thus, for example, EP-A-1 482 055 describes the enzymatic decarboxylation of lysine in the presence of a dicarboxylic acid for establishing the pH during the reaction. The DAP dicarboxylate produced during the preparation is isolated by firstly decoloring the solution containing substance of value with activated carbon, concentrating it and crystallizing out DAP dicarboxylate by means of a cooling crystallization.
JP 2004-222 569 describes the preparation of DAP using an L-lysine decarboxylase-expressing coryneform bacterium, adjustment of the culture supernatant to pH 12 and extraction of DAP with a polar organic solvent.
JP 2004-000 114 describes the preparation of DAP by reacting highly concentrated L-lysine monohydrochloride with L-lysine decarboxylase-expressing E. coli cells, adjusting the reaction solution to pH 3 and extraction of the reaction product with a polar organic solvent and subsequent distillation.
WO 2009/92793 describes a method for isolating 1,5-diaminopentane (DAP) from a DAP-containing fermentation broth, where the fermentation broth is a) alkalized, b) thermally treated, c) DAP is extracted with an organic extractant, and d) DAP is isolated from the separated-off organic phase.
However, particularly the methods known from the prior art and based on an extraction of DAP with the help of an organic solvent are burdened with the disadvantage that the yield of substance of value is not optimal and especially the extraction step proceeds too slowly and the overall method is therefore too time-consuming, which is a major disadvantage for application of the preparation on an industrial scale.